Locker Room
by Lucy Fullbuster
Summary: Things get a little out of control when Ryosuke and Kuramochi are alone in the Seido locker room. Ryosuke x Kuramochi and a little Miyuki x Sawamura


"Ryo-san, we shouldn't be doing this here." Kuramochi moaned.

"And why is that?" Ryosuke replied as he continued to undress the taller man.

"Practice is almost done, everybody's gonna come in here soon."

"Well, let them come. Don't you want them to see you like this?"

Youichi moaned louder as the second baseman palmed his erection through his pants.

"You keep saying that we shouldn't be doing this, but your body is telling me otherwise."

With one swift movement, Ryosuke removed the taller man's pants as well as his own. "Lie down," he instructed as the brown haired man complied. The shorter man searched his bag and pulled out a small bottle of lube that he applied generously to Kuramochi's tight hole. Without bothering to stretch him properly, Ryosuke began entering him, forcing his way past the rings of muscle.

"Does it hurt?"

The shortstop gasped and nodded.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No!"

"You're such a masochist, Youichi. Not to mention an exhibitionist. You love this don't you?"

Ryosuke wrapped his hand around the base of his partner's dick, preventing him from cumming. Kuramochi moaned loudly in agreement as the pink haired man pounded relentlessly into him; the slapping sound of their bodies echoed throughout the locker room.

"Ryo-san…"

"What is it? Do you want to cum?"

The shortstop nodded.

"Beg for it."

"Please Ryo-san. Let me cum."

"What was that? I didn't quite catch that."

"Please let me cum. Make me cum. RYO-SAN!"

Ryosuke could feel his lover's penis throb angrily; he knew how close Kuramochi was. He let go of the brunette's cock and began thrusting violently. Youichi was writhing in pleasure and with a particularly well positioned stab at his prostate he screamed loudly as he came.

"That was some scream, Youichi. Did it feel that good?"

The taller man nodded.

"Good, but I'm not finished with you yet. I haven't cum yet…. Wait, do you hear that? The team's finished with practice. They're gonna come in here any moment now."

Kuramochi's eyes widened. Sure, he like the thrill of having the whole team accidentally walk in while Ryosuke was pounding his asshole raw, but that didn't mean he actually wanted them to. Ryosuke would never let that happen… Would he?

"Don't worry, I won't let them see what's mine," the pink haired man reassured, "Get up."

Suddenly, the door swung open, "KURAMOCHI-SENPAI!"

Ryosuke grabbed Youichi and shoved him into the nearest locker and quickly climbed in as well before shutting the door just in time as Sawamura walked by.

"Miyuki-senpai, Kuramochi-senpai isn't here."

"What?" Miyuki responded, confused, "I could have sworn I heard him yelling in here."

Ryosuke smirked at the brunette.

"I'm not finished yet," Ryosuke whispered and with an alarming speed, pushed Kuramochi against the wall of the locker. With such little space to move, the second baseman angled his cock and thrust upward, causing the taller man's knees to buckle and him to emit a yelp as his lover once again sheathed himself completely.

"If you're too loud, they'll find us," Ryosuke warned.

Kuramochi put his hand over his mouth to stifle the moans that were tumbling out of his mouth uncontrollably.

"Well, that can't be helped, Sawamura, he probably went back to his dorm."

"But wouldn't we pass him on our way here? Besides, where's Haruichi's onii-san?"

"I don't know, maybe they headed back before us."

Ryosuke continued his assault, continuously smacking against Kuramochi's prostate. He felt his lover's insides twitch, forcing him to cum deep inside of the brunette. The shortstop's legs gave out when he came for the second time and he slid to the bottom of the locker.

"Are we in here alone, Miyuki-senpai?"

"Hmm… Yeah, why?"

Sawamura strode boldly to Miyuki and kissed him deeply.

"Fuck me, Kazuya. I haven't felt you inside me in ages."

"Here? You're such a perv, Eijun. The rest of the team is gonna come in soon."

"I don't care!"

Sawamura and Miyuki began their display of passionate love making, completely oblivious that Ryosuke and Kuramochi was hidden in a locker nearby.

Ryosuke smirked at Kuramochi, "Since they're busy, wanna go for round three?"

Kuramochi scowled.

"Your cum is leaking out of me!" he hissed back.

"Lemme see."

"No!"

"You're no fun," the pink haired man whined.

While the shortstop pouted, Ryosuke stealthily knelt down and gently licked the tip of his lover's penis. After a few consenting moans, the smaller man continued to lick and suck his boyfriend's dick. He could taste the cum lingering there and it was delicious. He wrapped his hand around the base of Kuramochi's erection and began stroking it in time with his head bobs. He felt his lover's hands bury themselves in his hair and made eye contact while taking the taller man's cock deep into his throat. He vaguely registered the sound of the locker room doors being opened, but that was unimportant. They were safe and that was all that mattered. Kuramochi pulled his dick from his lover's mouth just in time to explode all over the second baseman's face.

Their locker door was opened suddenly, and Miyuki and a completely naked Sawamura were standing there, clearly trying to escape from the rest of the team. They both froze when they saw Kuramochi and Ryosuke and the evidence of their wild sex session.

"Hyahaa! Sorry, Miyuki, this one's occupied"

Ryosuke smirked as he closed the door and left them scrambling to find a vacant locker.


End file.
